gigaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Forest Elf (Race)
Forest elves are a playable species of elf native mostly to the forest areas of Folwin, with other large colonies in Kesi and northern Calarel. Physical Anthropology Forest elves have a wide range of skin tones, in both human and nonhuman tones (such as green,) but generally display a predominant complexion in each region. For example, Forest Elves native to Folwin are generally found to be paler than those native to southern Kesi or Calarel. However, it is not impossible to find nearly any complexion in any area, including less human ones. Hair and eye colors are also displayed in a wide range in Forest Elves, but are generally on the darker side. Eye colors are similar, with most common colors being brown and green; however, there are also forest elves that display jewel toned eyes as well. Their irises are much larger than other elf species, with very little visible sclera. Forest Elves also have unique pupils, in that the color of the iris dictates the color of the pupil to match. The iris and pupil are always the same hue; however, the pupil can be either lighter or darker than the iris, depending on the traits shown in the biological parents. Heterochromia is also somewhat common in Forest Elves. This can be displayed in both iris and pupil color. While there has never been a recorded case of the iris and pupil of one eye being different colors, there are many recorded cases of Forest Elves with two different colored irises, or even two tones of pupils (i.e. one light pupil and one dark pupil). Hair color and texture is also widely ranged in Forest Elves, but colors tend to fall in earthen tones, such as brown, ginger, maroon, or green. Light colored hair, such as white or blonde, is considered a very rare mutation in Forest Elves, but some cases have been reported, especially in Forest Elves native to Folwin. There are no noticeable patterns in hair texture, with wide ranges of hair types displayed within colonies. Body hair is also very common in all sexes, with arm, leg, underarm, chest, and stomach hair displayed, especially in colder regions. Facial hair is more predominant in those born with penises (BWPs), but is not uncommonly seen in those born with vaginas (BWVs.) Facial hair is also culturally accepted in all sexes and genders, but more predominantly displayed in male presenting individuals. Forest elves are very hearty, and tend to have broader bodies than other elf species. They are prone to becoming very fit and muscular, both because of their physiology as well as the fact that their culture includes a large amount of manual labor. However, it is not uncommon to see layers of fat over top of a Forest Elf's natural musculature. Their fat patterns are typically 'apple shaped,' with fat gathering around the chest, arms, and abdomen, rather than the hips or legs. Body structure wise, Forest Elves are described as more 'animalistic' than some other elf species. Forest Elves have a naturally hunched posture, with a curved spine and slightly bent legs in their natural resting state. While Forest Elves can straighten their backs and legs, it is very uncomfortable and even painful for them to do so, especially for long periods of time. Forest Elves also have very long arms, with exceptionally large hands and forearms. This is speculated to be an evolutionary trait due to their tendency to stay in the trees, providing them with excellent climbing capabilities. Forest elf facial structure tends to be very strong, with long, flat noses, large and angled eyes, wide, angular jaws, and thick lips. They tend to have freckles, which can be both genetic and caused by sun exposure. Forest elf ears are most often long, come to an angular point, and are pointed back close against the head. Forest Elves also display unique teeth, with very sharp and pointed central, lateral, cuspid, and bicuspids. Naming Convention Forest Elf names differ wildly between regions. While Forest Elves from Folwin tend to have more Celtic sounding names, Kesian Forest Elves tend to have names that sound similar to those given to Desert Elves. Forest Elves from Calarel have names that are somewhat South American inspired. Colonies There are eight major colonies in the forest elf population, with other smaller and more independent colonies scattered between them. The eight major colonies are the only ones that make up the Forest Elf Council, the only form of forest elf government. Cairel Cairel is the larger of two major colonies located in Brynith. It is ever expanding due to its honest nature of the population. Inhabitants are expected to build their own homes, resulting in a very diverse and unique spread of architecture. All food in the colony is locally grown and farmed, with mostly produce and grains and very little meat. Their economy is largely trade based, as the people in the colony have little need for paper or coin currency. Feanor Feanor is one of the four colonies in Ivlisar. It is known as the most civilized and economically advanced colony, though not the largest. It has been criticized by other colonies for not sticking to the true roots of the forest elf culture, as they frequently use advanced technology imported from other countries and have a more regulated economy, with some taxes and many markets selling at a greater profit than necessary. Haldamir Haldamir is another colony in Ivlisar, known for its lavish and frequent festivals. While Haldamir is not open for anyone to join permanently, their festivals are open to all, and many other colonies travel to participate and bring food, clothing, and other gifts in appreciation for their all inclusive attitude. To reside in Haldamir, one must attend a three-week long class on the customs and policies in the colony. After the class, a ceremony is held for all new residents, in which they pledge their devotion to making the colony a better place. Idril Idril is the smaller colony in Brynith, with very little space between it and Cairel. Both colony representatives have spoken of combining the two colonies into one very large one, as Cairel has slowly been closing the gap between the two. Idril, however, is a much simpler colony, with specific workers for home building and food production, rather than all inhabitants participating in all trades. Undrel Undrel is a colony as well as a small country. The colony takes up the entire country of Undrel, thus the name. It is mostly coastal, leading many to assume that coastal elves would reside here. However, most coastal elves cannot stand the cold waters of the coasts in Undrel, so their population within the country and the colony is little to none. Alternatively, there are reported numbers of Cave Elf cohabitation in Undrel, given their large numbers and council control here. Undrel is the most independent of the eight major colonies, rebelling slightly from the norms in that they will not allow just anyone to live there. One must be hired by a merchant or approved by the representative to achieve permission to build or purchase a property there. Gildor Gildor is the only colony in Fayeth. It is considered the least civilized of the colonies, and is even somewhat tribal. It is suspected that this is due to the neighboring Jungle Elf colonies; whether this is due to crossbreeding or not is often debated, but denied by the representative of this colony. Nessa Nessa is one of the three colonies outside of the country of Folwin, taking place in Jaivyn, Kesi. Its inhabitants are only about sixty percent forest elf; the rest are initiated members of other species looking to take place in the peaceful lives of forest elves. Similar to Haldamir, new members must attend a class detailing the colony customs, and afterwards be initiated into the colony with a ceremony. Council The Forest Elf Council is slightly different from the other councils in that it is made up from one elected representative from each major colony. The entire council consists of eight representatives, none of which assume higher power than any other representative. Other councils have intentionally avoided working with the Forest Elf Council because of their lack of one specific leader, and have reported difficulty in attempting to work with eight separate representatives. Because Forest Elves are seen as "lesser" elves (in comparison to High Elves and Dark Elves), they are somewhat often left out of worldwide debates and discussions. Category:Races